I Don't Wanna Know
by yumemiru hito
Summary: Egoshipping Gary x Misty and 126 pumpkins...


I Don't Wanna Know

By: Yumemiru Hito

Song By - Mario Winans feat. (P.) Diddy  
Ages: Misty 19 Gary 18  
Disclaimer - I do not own Pokemon or any of their characters and I also do not own the song ˜I Don't Wanna Know" in any way. [ Like I would ]

Early Friday Morning~

Misty quietly opened the door to Gary's bedroom and made her way over to the bed. There he was fast asleep, her boyfriend of soon to be three years.

Misty looked at him for a moment contemplating if she should wake him up, the clock only read 5:47 and he did look so cute like that. 'Hum~ Time for his wake up call.' was her last thought before taking a quick step back and jumping on top of him.

Gary knew all to well what or better yet who had happened to him. Gary rolled over onto his stomach his face in the pillow trying not to let sleep escape him. But Misty got on his back and jumped up and down like a little girl with a huge grin stamped on her face.

Gary groaned, "Fine, I Give Up!"

"What was that?" Misty stopped jumping and leaned in as to better hear what Gary had to say.

"You win, I give up."

All was quite~

"Great Water Mistress."

Misty's smile widened if that is even possible, she rolled off him and landed with a 'plop' on the bed. His head still face down in the pillow, she watched and waited. Then, after a few seconds he looked at her smiling suddenly without warning in one final attempt to sleep longer, Gary reached out taking her in his arms and held her close so that she could not move, let alone pry him from is warm, comfy bed. Misty tried to get away from his 'loving embrace' but failed; when she pushed agents him he simply just held her tighter

'Change of strategy!'

After a few minutes, Misty kissed his neck; he loosened his grip. And as she trailed her kiss higher the loser his grip became, until her lips were on his and he was returning her kisses. Misty pulled away suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Gary had a questioning look on his face.

"You're awake!" Misty smiled again, but it took Gary some seconds to remember what she was talking about.

"That was a dirty trick."

Gary rolled over onto his back and stretched. "So what are we doing today?"

"Well, I'm going to Cerulean City to do some shopping and visit my sisters. We'll probably have lunch and spend forever shopping so I just wanted to say bye before I left."

Gary sat up in bed, "What and I can't come and join in on the fun?"

Misty couldn't tell weather or not he was being sarcastic and gave a curious look. Followed by a quick kiss and a short "No."

Gary gave her a 'fine then' look. "So when do you think you'll be back?"

"I'm not sure but I'll try to be back sometime around five or six."

"Oh."

Inside Misty's smile could not have been brighter; it was at times like this she knew that he really cared. She would only be gone for a few hours, not even one whole day and yet she could tell that he was uncomfortable with it. Sure there was a time when he was 'a bit' over possessive but that was behind them now and Misty was sure she would miss him too. She really didn't want to go but she had other plans and they could not be put on hold.

"We could have dinner later, just the two of us? I'm sure the professor wouldn't mind." She tried to cheer him up a bit. But his expression didn't change. "Come on, please~ hey, don't give me that look." Misty leaned against him. "You can come next time," She held up her hand, "Promise."

_Some buddy said they saw you._  
_The person you were kissing wasn't me_  
_And I would never ask you_  
_I just kept it to myself_

Gary with nothing to do, walked aimlessly around the streets of Pallet; but before long~

"Oh, Gary-dear!"

Gary stopped and looked over a short fence to see Mrs. Ketchum in her front yard waving him over. He waked up to her, "And where might we be off to?"

"No where right now, Misty went to Cerulean for the day to visit her sisters."

"Oh in that case could you possibly help me with something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Just go round to the back Ash is there, he'll explain."

When Gary arrived in the Ketchum's backyard he was confronted with a monstrous pumpkin patch. Gary stood in awe. ˜Since when did Mrs. Ketchum have a pumpkin patch in her backyard?"

Then Ash walked out of behind the largest pumpkin, and Gary called out to him, "Hey Ash!"

Ash turned around, "What is it Gary?"

"Hey don't give me that tone when I'm here to help you. What are we sapostta do anyway? And please don't tell me that is has to do with these giant pumpkins."

"Sorry, Buddy but we have to move ALL of then to the front of the house and mom even wants some in front of your house."

"But why?" Gary asked not really asking Ash more than he was asking the world why they had given him this horrid task.

Four hours, one throbbing toe, two sore backs and 126 pumpkins later~

Ash and Gary walked sluggishly into the Ketchum's living room and collapsed on the couch; they just sat there... for the longest time, not saying a thing, just sitting.

When Mrs. Ketchum came in 30 minutes later she found Gary asleep and Ash staring blankly out the window. "Ash?"

Ash looked some what startled as he escaped from is trance like state. "Hugh?"

"Could you wake up Gary, Dear? And then come to the kitchen."

"Sure thing, Mom." With that Mrs. Ketchum left the two.

Ash shifted to face Gary, "It's time to wake up man." Gary turned away form Ash, eyes still closed, "Come on Misty, not again." He muttered to Ash.

Ash cast his face down to the shadows for only a second before returning to his normal state. Ash nudged Gary again and said in a louder more clear voice, "Wake Up Gary!" Noticing that words would not work, an irritated Ash, knocked Gary off the couch. He stood up and starting at the exit of the room to the kitchen, Ash called back, "Mom wants us in the kitchen."

Gary got up from the floor rubbing his head, thinking 'I like the way Misty woke me up more.'

~In The Kitchen~

Mrs. Ketchum had prepared Ash and Gary lunch and left for the store, leaving the boys to themselves.

"SO where's Misty today? I hardly see you two apart."

"She went to visit her sisters in Cerulean, she's coming back later."

"I see," silence came.

"Are you sure?" and went.

Gary looked across to Ash not understanding him, "What are you talking about?"

"Misty, are you sure she went to visit her sisters?"

"What are you trying to say?" Gary was getting more upset by the second, but he couldn't tell weather it was at Ash or Misty.

Ash sighed, "Look you're both my friends and I you know I wouldn't do anything that would cause me to lose your trust and that why..."

"Why what?" Gary Oak has now officially lost his cool.

"Don't tell her I told you kay?"

"Tell me what!"

"That last week when we all went that fair in Viridian,"

"Yeah?"

"Well when we all got split up, me and Misty ran into an old friend, and well their greeting was a little to friendly."

"How friendly?"

Ash thought for a moment, "No, I've already told you too much."

"Just tell me Damn It! I'm her boyfriend I have a right to know!" No cool what so ever.

"They were practically eating each other's faces, okay?"

Sure Gary was thinking it but to hear it be said; his heart sank.

~In Cerulean~

"What about this one?" Misty stepped out of the dressing room and spun around.

"Hum. I like the other one on you more." Replayed her male companion.

"Really? You don't think that one was too reveling?"

He let out a low chuckle, "Not at all, it looked great."

To be Continued...

Maybe…


End file.
